Air handling grilles have heretofor been provided with first and second or front and rear series of vanes, the series of vanes being relatively arranged at right angles and one or both series of vanes being removable from the supporting frame. Such grilles have been generally satisfactory but have exhibited certain disadvantages in ease and convenience of removal of vanes, economy of manufacture, and integrity of the frictional retention of adjustable vanes.